A
| Universe = | Series = ''A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong'' | Featured = Archer & Armstrong Faith | Writers = Rafer Roberts | Artists = Mike Norton | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = ''In the Bag'' | Next = ''Andromeda Estranged'' }} Solicitation A VALIANT TALE FOR THE AGES! This ain’t no ordinary team-up… It’s Archer & Faith’s first date! First, A&A’s whirlwind ongoing series is hitting the town with the one and only FAITH! With Armstrong on the road, Archer is taking some much-needed personal time… and bringing his long-distance romance with Los Angeles’s number-one superhero off of FaceTime and into the real world! Then, Archer and Armstrong go on the hunt for Armstrong’s long-lost wife, and the clues will put them on the trail of America’s craziest traveling circus! Come on board here as red-hot writer Rafer Roberts (Plastic Farm) and Eisner Award winning artist Mike Norton (Revival) bring you more crossbows than Sleepless in Seattle and more fistfights than The Notebook! Collecting A&A: THE ADVENTURES OF ARCHER & ARMSTRONG #5–8. Issues * * * * Synopsis A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #5 Armstrong leaves Archer for a few days in order to help Murial track down his wife. Archer phones Faith and asks her out on a date. Faith and Archer prepare for their date. The pair go to dinner and discuss the films that Faith recommended to Archer. After dinner, the pair go to the cinema to watch The Princess Bride. After the film, the pair are attacked by The Loan Sharks. After defeating them, Faith flies the Archer to a roof. The pair kiss. When Archer meets Armstrong again, they leave to find Armstrong's wife. A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #6 Archer and Armstrong are in Podunk, Pennsylvania. Armstrong phones Melissa. The pair are followed by members of Nauka Traveling Circus. As the members of the circus introduce themselves to Armstrong, they ask for his help. Armstrong agrees to help. Archer and Armstrong watch the circus performance. As Armstrong walks out, Ivan and the scientists of the revolution rush out to intercept him. Archer and Armstong fight the scientists. Mary-Maria is questioned by The Sisters of Perpetual Darkness elders. As they leave, Mary-Maria tells Sister Britney to assemble her sisters as the elders are planning on killing them. Davey and the Bagmaker's Apprentice, Part 1 Davey the Mackerel tags along with Oliver Dumpbucket as they set up regular lives. Oliver ends up working at Dulche & Gerberna. A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #7 Archer and Armstrong fight the Soviet scientists. When the fight is over, the pair bump into Gub Gub. Gub Gub leads Archer and Armstrong to the circus sideshow. Mister Mistake explains how the circus attempted to recreate immortality. The circus freaks tell Archer and Armstrong how to infiltrate the Soviet Scientists. Demitri, Ivan and Tatiana search for Armstrong using the security camera system. Archer and Armstrong infiltrate the circus. They unsuccessfully attempt to recreate a circus act and are attacked by the performers. As Archer and Armstrong infiltrate the labs, they are greeted by Ivan. Ivan shows the original source, Armstrong's finger. The Sisters of Perpetual Darkness attempt to kill Mary-Maria. Her faction of sisters kill the would-be assassins. Mary-Maria and her sisters prepare to fight the remaining sisters. Davey and the Bagmaker's Apprentice, Part 2 Oliver and Davey try to sell a handbag online before going to work. They think that they see Archer and Armstrong. Oliver swears vengeance. A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong #8 Stalingrad, February 1943 A.D. While Armstrong is talking to Gilad, his finger is shot off. It was taken by Demitri and Ivan. 2016 A.D. Archer and Armstrong speak with Demitri and Ivan. The scientists grab Armstrong, preparing to experiment on him. The freaks come to the rescue of Archer and Armstrong. Archer, Armstrong and Gub Gub escape the carnage. The One Percent buy out the circus. Armstrong meets Andromeda. Mary-Maria and her sisters battle the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness. When the ladies have escaped in Paris, they vow to reclaim the sisterhood. Davey and the Bagmaker's Apprentice, Conclusion Oliver Dumpbucket waits outside the circus with a shotgun. After Oliver kills a strongman,Mr. Carmichael calls him, sending him and Davey on the road to work. Notes Gallery Trade Paperback File:AA TPB 002 COVER KANO.jpg| Collected Issues AA 005 COVER-A KANO.jpg| AA 006 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg| AA 007 COVER-A KANO.jpg| AA 008 COVER-A KANO.jpg| Related References